Hakumen vs. Donatello
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading It's episode 2 of Den's Story Arc, This time Hakumen takes on the genius of the TMNT who will win? Previously on Den's Story Arc... Hakumen: Go Mutant scum... Enjoy your journey to the afterlife! As Hakumen proceded to kill him his attack was blocked by a shield by Den thanks to his steel crystal from his Element gauntlets Den: If you encounter any of my mutant friends fight them but don't kill them. Hakumen: Deal. Now Beginning the next episode. Although Hakumen did not get much info from Raphael, he did know that Shredder's lair is located in the northern part of the city so he decides to head there. Hakumen: So the red claded ninja told me that shredder's lair is north. Meaning I'm on the right track Hakumen is continuing to find Shredder he senced a precence coming from behind him as he takes his sword as he turns around and pointing his sword at the intruder. The Intruder happens to be Donnatello Donnie: Woah! Watch where your pointing that thing! Hakumen: I don't care about that donnie: who are you why are you here? Hakumen takes out the Shredder wanted poster and showed it him Hakumen: This man. Where is he! donnie: the shredder? your after him too? well heck if i know i've been looking for him all day not even my S.T.T.S can find him Hakumen: S.T.T.S? donnie: it stands for shredder turtle tracking device Hakumen: Interesting. What do you know about him? donnie: he is an enemy of us long time enemy of master splinter sliced his ear off ounce but splinter was able to scratch his face also the shredder is a skilled samurai even created his own foot clan full of robotic ninjas ruling with his daughter karai and his two bumbling mutant minions bebop and rocksteady we've been able to beat him i'm guessing a million plus times we usually celebrate by having our favorite food..pizza Hakumen: Intrigueing, I have a request for you Donnie: and what might that be? Hakumen: (unsheathes sword) I request a match with you Donnie: Why? Hakumen: That way we will prove which of us is worthy of finding Shredder. Donnie: Alright I'm game. Raph told me about you. Donnie: he said that you are a tough opponent Hakumen: Indeed I am. Donnie: I like to test that theory. Meanwhile Den was carrying Raph to a safe place to rest up while Daxter followed them after that Den healed him by shifting his gauntlets to Life, (Yes Den's Life crystal allows him to heal allies) Daxter: Um... Rich..? Den: What is it Dax? Den and Raph moved to Daxter is and saw Hakumen and Donnie Den: Let's just hope Hakumen doesn't kill him donnie: i know this sounds weird but don't hold back. Hakumen: I don't plan on it. (Cues Susanooh ) The Wheel of Fate is turning... Rebel 1... ACTION!! donnie: Booyakasha!!! Donnie charges at Hakumen but the white Susanooh counters it with Zanshin as he grabs Donnie and throws him near a wall donnie: oof donnie lands hard on the wall then as hakumen charges towards him donnie jumps up then tries to slice him with his sword but he manages to dodge it Donnie: (Raph wasn't kidding. this guy might be more powerful then Shredder!) Hakumen: That can't be the best you got. Donnie: I still have more tricks up my sleeve Donnie throws some shurikens at the White Susanooh. he managed to dodge them but one struck his hip. Donnie: Gotcha! Donnie charges in for an opening as Hakumen takes out the Shuriken but it was too late he got stuck in Donnie bo staff combo as Hakumen got launched near a wall buried in bricks. Donnie: and That's curtain! As Donnie walks away as he thought he was victorious As Hakumen was crushed in Hakumen: Could this be it? Is this my end..? . . . . . ???: No Hakumen! Hakumen: I know that voice... Tsubaki? Tsubaki appears in front of Hakumen is his white vision Tsubaki: Hakumen, Listen to me, you can turn this fight around, The fight is still on and you still have some energy left. Please get up! Hakumen: Tsubaki... Tsubaki: Hakumen, Awaken your true power! Donnie was ten paces where he left Hakumen thinking he won. Suddenly a sudden flash from out of the corner of his eye. taking notice of this, he turned back to where he left his opponent and was frankly shocked on what he saw. Hakumen was alive and well but something was different, as he was surrounded by white aura. Donnie: But How! I thought I beaten you How are you alive! Hakumebn: All thanks to the Power of Order. Now... Hakumen readies his blade. Hakumen: Let's finish this! As Hakumen charges at donnie with all of his strength so does Donnie as they both dealt several strikes but Hakumen got the upper hand by he Renka's his opponent in the Stomach. As Donnie felt the pain he was launched near a trash he managed to get up. Donnie: All i need is one more hit and I win. Hakumen: Go ahead and attack me! Donnie charges at Hakumen for 1 final attack while Hakumen prepares his final attack as well Donnie goes in and hit Hakumen until... . . . . . Hakumen: You fell for it! Empty Sky form forbidden art... Donnie then realized he was stuck in Hakumen Astral finish (Cues Astral heat theme ) Hakumen: PERISH EVIL!! As Hakumen swing his sword causing paint brush strikes to turn the screen black. ASTRAL FINISH! Donnie gets Knocked down by Hakumen's Astral finish while Hakumen walks toward him and points his sword at him Donnie: Well.. aren't going to finish me or what? Hakumen: ... No Hakumen sheathes his sword Donnie: Wait... what? Hakumen: An aquantance of mine wants you and your kind alive. Now it would be nice if you tell me where shredder's lair is. Donnie: right let's take a look donnie got out his tracking device and looked donnie: gads we found him he seems to be going to the old abandoned chinese restaurant and i can see why that place is full of mutagen Donnie: By the way, I didn't get your name, Hakumen: Hakumen. Hakumen: (There you are) Hakumen then walks toward Shredder blade in hand Donnie: Wait! What are you doing!? Hakumen: He's mine! To be continued Category:Densetsu1999 Category:TMNT vs Blazblue Category:Den's Story Arc Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Ninja vs Samurai Themed DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights